A Stark By Name
by Loverofcolours
Summary: follows the story of Lyanna and her sister Ayana as they battle through politics, romance, murder and oaths Rhaegar/Lyanna and Ayana/ Arthur Dayne.
1. Chapter 1

Lyanna Stark sighed, she watched her brothers laughing while training on the grounds below wishing silently that she could join in their banter,

"are you alight little sister?" Lyanna turned around to see her older and only sister Ayana coming towards her, nodding Lyanna answered "yes dear sister" Aya raised a single dark eyebrow in disbelief "really, then why are you sighing" Aya came closer to her sister and placed her pale hand on her sisters back.

Shaking her head, Lyanna turned to her older sister "I am just worried" seeing concern flash through her sisters pale green eyes Lyanna explained "I do not wish to be wed, I do not wish to be placed in a cage that a marriage would create" Lya started to sigh once again, she turned to look at the castle around them slowly retuning to her dreams and thoughts. A moment of silence passed before Lya felt a warm presence step next to her, shielding her body from the bitter northern wind that started to blow past "you should not worry, I will make sure that you are not married for a long time sister" Lya turned her head to look at the older girl, she started at her sister who had not taken her pale eyes of the horizon ahead slowly Lya started to nod knowing that if Aya said something she meant it "I… thank you sister" Ayana Stark nodded but still she had not taken her gaze of the horizon "I meant it Lyanna, I shall see no harm done to you, you are my little sister and my family" she spoke in a soft tone that seemed to disperse with the bitter breeze. Lyanna started to walk down the wooden stairs that led to the training grounds just before she stepped down the first step she turned back to look at her sister Ayana, Ayana Stark was known for not only her beauty that could rival Lyanna's own with dark brown hair in soft ringlets down to her mid-back and pale green eyes that where often mistaken for the tradition Stark steel grey but she was also known for her kindness and soft spoken nature, thought she was also fierce in defending her family overall Ayana Stark was a well sought out girl through out not only the north but from all over Westeros.

 ** **Ned Stark****

"Brother have you heard the news?" Ned turned around to see Brandon the heir to Winterfell and his older brother.

Shrugging Ned asked "what might be the news, dear brother?" Brandon smiled and caught up with his younger brother "Well brother there is to be a tourney in Harrenhal, a tourney which father has insisted that we have to attend" Bran smirked hearing the soft curses that left his brothers mouth, it was well known that Ned was the quietest of the Stark brothers he along with their younger sister Ayana had always been quiet, "now,now darling brother we all know how much you love a good tourney" Ned looked at his brother though there was only a year difference between them they could not have been any different both personality and looks wise while Brandon loved tourneys and being in them, Ned couldn't help but hate them he saw no point in people fighting and getting hurt just for the entertainment of spectators and a few golden dragons, he saw no duty in winning money when the burden was possibly taking lives. "Bran, did father say that we all had to attend or just you?" Ned knew the answer and cursed when he saw his brother confirm his thoughts with a wide smile "when do we leave?" Ned heard footsteps retreating from him "in the morning" was the only answer Ned reserved as he made his way to his room. After getting changed from his training clothes Ned sat down with a book his father had recommended him, just before he got to the third chapter the was a rap on his door "come in" he shouted moving so he now faced the door instead of his window. Seconds later in came in his sister Ayana "hello, brother" she said as she came in and sat on the bed making it dip slightly "Aya, what wrong?" Ned asked noticing the look on her fair face "I just spoke to father" Ned looked at her trying to figure out what was wrong with his little sister "and?" he prompted "and he told me that he need us to go to the tourney" she turned to him, he looked at her and then nodded "I know" his responded taking a seat next to his sister, she turned to look at him and smiled "when do we leave?" "on the morrow, I take it you are coming with us" seeing her nod he smiled "good and Lyanna?" he hoped she would say no but it seemed the Gods were not in his favour once again the dark haired beauty nodded smiling slightly at her brothers face "yes, father came to speak with us when you have finished training, he said we shall all have to attend for he will not be able to" nodding for the final time Aya left Ned's chamber but not before informing him that supper was almost ready.

 ** **Ayana Stark****

Supper was a quiet affair with Brandon and Father speaking and the tourney with the occasional comment from their youngest brother Benjen and the odd nod from herself or Lyanna. Noticing that her younger sister was rather quiet Aya attempted to speak in hush tones over the table to her sister "Lya?" she whispered but still no reaction form the brunette who seemed to play with her food more then eat it "Lya?" Ayana shouted in a hushed tone this time the other brunette looked up meeting her sisters pale green eyes "what?" she asked in an equally hushed tone, Aya looked around before turning back to her sister "come with me" nodding Lya excused herself noting that she had to get ready fro tomorrows journey which was not entirely false ,seconds later Aya exclaimed rather loudly that she too had to pack with a slightly bemused nod from their father the two sisters walked out of the hall and into the hallway that led to their chambers "so Ly what is wrong with you, you looked like Father had condemned you to death tomorrow morning, should you not be happy that we are leaving on the morrow?" nodding her head the younger nodded "I am, it… it's just that I cant stop thinking about a dream I had" frowning slightly Aya walked into her sisters room and started to pick out gowns for her "what dream?" she asked without turning around to face her sister Lyanna sat on her bed and watched how her sister started to pick up different garments of clothing "I had a dream last night" she spoke softly but there was an undertone of sadness underneath "what was It about?" Aya came to sit next to her sister .Lyanna lied down on her bed and closed her eyes as if to try and remember "I was somewhere hot and I was in pain, so much pain and all I could think about was how I wanted to go home and just be here with you and Bran and Ned, Ben and even father" she began to tear up, feeling a hand pick her head up she saw Aya looking at her and smiling softly and start to sooth her hair like she had done thousands of times before, Lya suddenly saw that her sister had looked like a mother right now, their mother before she died "Lyanna we are here with YOU and your safe, nothing will harm you. I promise and so will Ned and Bran okay" nodding Aya smiled and kissed her sisters forehead "get some sleep I will pack your things for you, I shall see you in the morrow" nodding her head Lyanna moved her body to a more comfortable position and closed her eyes knowing full well that her sister was guarding her.

Looking at her sister Aya could not help but worry, while she had never had dreams of such horrors she had known people who have and some would say that dreams where a why of predicting the future , shaking her head Aya took three deep breaths before carried on packing her sister necessities for the tourney. It took her nearly two hours to get everything ready for the ride, seeing her sister softly sleeping Aya turned to blow out the candles before gently closing the doors to the chamber. Once she had reached her own chamber Aya was exhausted, due to the fact that she was the eldest girl she took the role of lady of Winterfell when her mother passed, that and having three brothers and one younger sister was enough to even place the most patient men in Westeros on edge let alone a 17 year old girl, sighing deeply Aya started to check her clothes and the other things she had packed before dinner satisfied that she had everything. Aya changed in to her night gown and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**2**__**

Aya was awoken by the soft sunlight that shone though her window, stretching gently she soon swung her legs over her bed and began her morning routine washing her self, then dressing herself and finally placing her long curly brown hair into a simple plait to keep it away from her face when she was ridding. Knowing that she still had some time to spare before they began ridding Aya walked down to the hall, surprised to see Brandon and Ned talking quietly over their fast, smiling gently she walked towards them and sat down next to Ned and opposite to Brandon "Hello, sweet sister, did you sleep well?" Brandon asked as she say down smiling at Ned who returned it "I did thank you, and you?" both nodded and seemed to have a mental conversation for a few minuets before Ned broke away from the silent conversation "there is something I should discuss with you Ayana" Aya looked up at them with interest "what is it?" she asked frowning slightly "what's wrong?" clearing his throat Ned turned so he was facing his sister fully "Father had something he wanted us to discuss with you, he would have done so yesterday after supper however you and Lyanna had to pack" nodding Aya urged him to continue "when we are the tourney you will have to look for a husband Aya" taking the information in Aya nodded she knew the time would come sooner or later she was after all the eldest daughter of the warden of the north, a girl of ten and seven and a girl who had become a lady who was available for marriage at the age of ten and three, when she had first flowered. Sighing Aya rose from the bench in one fluid motion "every well, when we are at the tourney we shall have to fins me a husband, now if you excuse me brothers it would seem that I have a little sister to wake" she smiled briefly at them and the exited the room, the smile fell off as soon as she was alone walking to her sisters chamber 'how will I protect her now?' that was the only thought that seemed to circle Aya's head as she woke her sister up.

Unknown

As the four stark children and their men neared Harrenhal their chatter grew more and more silent, each of them for a different reason Ned because he never liked being a part of tourneys let alone watching them, Brandon was exited as he soaked up all the information he had been told about the people he would be competing against, Ayana was looking out for a men who would sweep her off her feet and become her knight in shining armour, that she would gladly marry and not some fat lord who would be twice her age. However she knew that fairy tales ,the stories that old nan used to tell her were just that . ** **stories****. She knew that she would have to marry out of duty even if her brothers and father found her a match that wasn't too repulsive, there was one thing that Aya knew she was going to keep her family safe no matter what. The last person that become awfully silent was Lyanna stark, she too was thinking about all the information that had been bestowed upon her in the last week. First she would be gong to the tourney which meant a long journey from home , the second it was the news of her sisters engagement to an unknown man and finally it was her dream a dream that kept on returning, this time it was not her that was in pain but her sister, it was her sister that was lying on a bed of blood, it was her sister who kept weeping because of the pain and it was her sister that closed her beautiful pale green eyes and stopped living, for the first time in a while, Lyanna was scared. First she had dreams of her sister dying and now her sister was getting married, once thing was for certain she would protect her family. she was after all a she-wolf.

As the four neared the great gate that guarded the city,they all looked up tearing away from their thoughts "open the gates" within seconds of the command being ordered the heavy looking wooden gates opened revealing a beautiful city, full of life and noise. Aya was the first to nudge her horse to move ,seconds after her the family followed suit still astonished by the beauty of the city they were in, "Aya, head for the castle" hearing her brothers direction over the loud noise of the city Aya's snow white horse started to pick up her pace to a trot, as the two neared the castle ,Aya couldn't help but gaze at the beauty off it " would you like me to take your horse me lady?" Aya's train of thought broke off, turning her head to see a boy no older than ten and one with large brown doe eyes standing in front of her horse. Nodding Aya jumped off her mare and gave the reins over to the boy as well as one gold dragon. The boy looked up at Aya with surprise filling his brown eyes, smiling down at him she started to walk towards the front gate of the castle- just as she began her way up she heard her brother and sister stop just where she had minuets before, turning around she looked at her brother "what took so long?" she asked, Ned looked up at his sister "our brother thought he was in love" he told her while rolling his eyes before Aya got a chance to comment they were stopped by a gentle male voice "ah Lords and Lady's Stark" all four siblings turned to face -Rhaegar Targaryen- the future king of Westeros,all bowed towards him ,he smiled and shook his head softly "no need, I should bow to you for keeping the north safe" all four Stark siblings smiled falling in to a small silence, the only noise was the background noise from the city below them. Brandon was the first to speak "My Prince let me introduce you to my family, my brother Eddard" he gestured his hand towards Ned who bowed, in return the Prince smiled and did the same, Bran then gestured to Aya who curtsied, the Prince took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently, and finally Bran gestured to Lyanna who was standing besides her sister, the prince did the same to her as he had done to Aya however one might think he kissed her hand for a longer time then was necessary. Clearing his throat Rhaegar stepped in front of the siblings, smiling he lead them inside the castle, as they all stepped in none of them knew how much their lives will have changed simply because they came to the tourney.


End file.
